Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 21 - Spalone imię
Rozdział 21 - Spalone imię Annę obudziły promienie słońca, którym na zaledwie kilka godzin przed zachodem udało przedrzeć się przez zasłonę chmur. Odruchowo nakryła sobie głowę poduszką, ale sen natychmiast uleciał, jakby był przetrzymywany pod jej powiekami na siłę, wbrew swojej nocnej naturze. Usiadła na łóżku, prostując nogi, na końcu których z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła obecność pantofelków, i przypomniała sobie, że to one zaprowadziły ją prosto do łóżka tuż po powrocie z korridy. Teraz spostrzegła, że najwyraźniej całe zmęczenie, fizyczne i emocjonalne, tajemniczym sposobem przesiąknęło z głowy do ubrań i fryzury. Nie chcąc sobie nawet wyobrażać szerszej perspektywy, przebrała się i uczesała, i wciąż półprzytomna, wyszła z komnaty. Sen usunął z jej głowy brutalne szczegóły korridy, więc umysł miała jasny i klarowny, jeszcze niezapełniony przez wyobraźnię, która z powodu swoich rozmiarów zawsze budziła się ostatnia. Księżniczka postanowiła to wykorzystać do rozmowy z Elsą, gdyż ból po ich wspólnej kłótni był jedyną emocją, jakiej nie stępił ożywczy sen. Nie miała zamiaru jej do niczego przekonywać, zakładać pułapek słownych, ani perswadować swoich racji bezcelowym krzykiem. Podjęła już decyzję, co do kontynuowania swojego śledztwa; teraz pragnęła jedynie pogodzić się z siostrą, z którą łączyła ją więź nieporównywalnie większa od jakichkolwiek sporów i sekretów. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż uwierała ją jej fałszywa przysięga, ale natychmiast zagoniła ją do ciemnego kąta umysłu, gdzie wygodny zapiecek znalazły sobie wciąż rosnące plany zła koniecznego. Mama i tata nie chcieliby, byśmy się kłóciły. Zwłaszcza teraz, ''pomyślała Anna, dodając sobie odwagi, i bez pukania weszła do komnaty siostry. Pokój był już pogrążony w gęstniejącym zmierzchu, ale mimo to w środku nie płonęła ani jedna świeca. — Elsa, jesteś tutaj? — zapytała, zamykając drzwi. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. ''Czyżby kolejne spotkanie z jej ulubionym księciem?, ''pomyślała, zaprawiając myśli ironią, łagodzącą smak goryczy. Spojrzała na stół, gdzie leżały rozwinięte zwoje pergaminu, a także otwarty kałamarz i pióro, jakby ktoś przed chwilą oderwał Elsę od obowiązków. Niewiele osób było w stanie to uczynić, a książę Rubén, jako jedyny z Iberyjczyków, ku niezadowoleniu Anny, miał zadatki, by dołączyć do tego zacnego grona. Już miała wyjść, by poszukać siostry, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła rozsypane na poduszce niemal białe włosy, wyraźnie odcinające się od fioletowej poszewki, i odetchnęła z ulgą. — Elsa? Od kiedy ty śpisz w ciągu dnia? — zagadnęła przyjaźnie, ale władczyni Arendelle pogrążona była w iście królewskim śnie. Bystre oko Anny natychmiast zauważyło, że Elsa wciąż miała na sobie tę samą suknię i biżuterię, jaką założyła rano. Już wyciągała rękę, by obudzić siostrę, gdy w tej pełnej napięcia ciszy usłyszała nagle gdzieś z tyłu głowy cichutkie, monotonne uderzenia, jakby jej podświadomość biła nieśmiało w dzwonek uwagi. Anna zamarła w bezruchu i skupiła się na tym dziwnym uczuciu, które zwiastowało przybycie wyjątkowego gościa – jej nowej, magicznej zdolności. Nie bez rosnącego strachu usadowiła ją w swoim szóstym zmyśle, by pozwoliła jej zobaczyć to, co niedostrzegalne dla oka. A był to widok niecodzienny. Po całej komnacie, niczym rdzawy kurz, wirowały różnokształtne cząsteczki potężnego zaklęcia, łączącego śpiącą Elsę z czymś, co leżało na blacie pośród pergaminów. Anna poczuła, jak serce ucieka jej w pięty z niepokoju, pomimo wsparcia swojego daru, który pomagał jej zachować trzeźwość myślenia. Rzuciła się do stołu i odsunęła na bok częściowo zapisane kartki, nie przejmując się, ile z nich wyląduje na podłodze. — Róża? — szepnęła do siebie z niedowierzaniem. Na środku blatu, jakby rzucając jej wyzwanie, pyszniła się białoróżowa królowa kwiatów, która, o dziwo, nie posiadała kolców. To ona była źródłem zaklęcia, ale księżniczka wpatrywała się w nią uważnie z jeszcze jednego powodu – już ją gdzieś widziała. Natychmiast zagoniła wszystkie myśli do skrzętnego przeszukiwania wspomnień z wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia, a że były one wciąż dobrze poukładane, pomimo wizyty snu-bałaganiarza, księżniczka bardzo szybko odnalazła właściwe – powrót z ''plaza de toros. ''Pamiętała, że siedziała sama w karecie przez kilkanaście minut, wstrząśnięta i pełna odrazy do korridy, gdy ujrzała wychodzących z areny Elsę i Rubena. Rzuciło jej się wtedy w oczy, że byli sami, nie towarzyszył im żaden z gwardzistów. Książę pomógł Elsie wsiąść do powozu, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego tak pięknie, jakby właśnie otworzył jej bramy raju. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało tak samo, poza jednym szczegółem – Elsa trzymała w dłoniach różę, dokładnie tą samą, która teraz leżała na stole. Jej nowa zdolność, niczym dobra matka, poczekała cierpliwie, aż Anna ochłonie, i dopiero gdy ręce księżniczki przestały się trząść, wskazała jej następny krok. Anna, ufając jej, ostrożnie złapała kwiat za łodygę, jakby bała się, że zaraz wybuchnie, i przyjrzała mu się z bliska. Na pierwszy rzut ludzkiego oka nie wyróżniał się niczym niezwykłym, poza, oczywiście, brakiem kolców. Było to jednak tylko złudzenie, gdyż cały aż emanował tą niezwykłą, podejrzaną aurą, jaką Anna na co dzień odczuwała w pobliżu księcia Rubena. Na początku myślała, że to aparycja księcia powodowała w niej odrazę, lecz myliła się; infant najwyraźniej skrzętnie potrafił ukryć to, co zdradzała róża – potężną, magiczną moc. Teraz księżniczka była już pewna, że stało się coś bardzo niedobrego. Obawa o Elsę przekuła jej własny strach w płonącą determinację; nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, zacisnęła powieki i wsadziła nos między płatki. Nie poczuła ani krzty intensywnego, słodkiego zapachu róży, ale gdy otworzyła oczy, aż zakręciło jej się w głowie; stała na najpiękniejszej plaży, jaką w życiu widziała, całej skąpanej w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Dzięki swojej zdolności od razu domyśliła się, że była to tylko projekcja zawartego w róży zaklęcia, gdyż nie słyszała szumu fal, nie musiała mrużyć oczu przed słońcem, a pod stopami wciąż czuła równą powierzchnię parkietu. — ''Milde himmel*! — ''wydukała zduszonym głosem. Odwróciła się tylko na moment, by upewnić się, że wciąż znajduje się w komnacie, ale gdy z powrotem wniknęła w zaklęcie, dostrzegła, że nie jest sama. Przed nią w jedwabnej karminowej sukni stała... Elsa, anielsko piękna i uśmiechnięta, a na jej nieskazitelnej twarzy Anna mogła dostrzec ten sam wyraz czystego uwielbienia, z jakim wsiadała dziś do powozu. Kilka sekund później, w mgnieniu oka zmaterializował się obok niej sam książę Rubén, równie potężny i niepokojący, co jego rzeczywisty odpowiednik. Elsa uśmiechnęła się do niego zniewalająco, a on objął ją w talii i zaborczo przyciągnął do siebie. — Zabieraj od niej te brudne łapy! — warknęła Anna, mimowolnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nagły przypływ wściekłości tak mocno ją pochłonął, że dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowała się, iż infant cały czas coś mówił. Nie słyszała słów – musiał wypowiedzieć je prawdziwy Rubén w momencie, gdy rzucał zaklęcie. Gdy skończył, a Elsa zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję w bardzo oczywistych zamiarach, Annie dosłownie stanęło serce. Zanim jednak zdążyło dojść do pocałunku, projekcja rozmyła się i roztrzęsioną księżniczkę na powrót otoczyła ciemność komnaty. — Jak on śmiał?! — wydusiła z trudem. Choć nie usłyszała ani jednego słowa zaklęcia, była aż nazbyt pewna, co miało ono na celu – rozkochanie Elsy w Rubenie. Ale po co? Przecież wszyscy to zauważą, kiedy tylko Elsa się obudzi! ''Chyba, że nie zauważą…, ''pomyślała z przerażeniem Anna, porywając z podłogi kilka pergaminów jakie pierwsze wpadły w jej ręce. Podeszła do okna, by złapać trochę gasnącego światła, i zaczęła czytać. — ''Kochany ''hrabio Murcji? Jestem ''szalenie ''wdzięczna? Iberia jest ''przecudowna, prześliczna i przeurocza? — czytała na głos co bardziej absurdalne fragmenty, nie wierząc, że takie słowa wyszły spod pióra jej siostry, do bólu formalnej w oficjalnych pismach. List urywał się w połowie, zwieńczony dużym kleksem. Anna przełożyła kartki i wczytała się w następny, który zawierał nieco mniej ociekających lukrem epitetów, ale był przynajmniej o połowę krótszy. Autorstwo każdego kolejnego listu coraz łatwiej można było przypisać Elsie, dzięki wzrastającej ilości wyszukanych zwrotów, ale ich długość cały czas malała, a styl pisma stawał się coraz bardziej niedbały, jakby królową nagle ogarnęło ogromne zmęczenie. Ostatni kończył się po trzech linijkach, a zawarte w nim słowa trudno było nawet przeliterować. Anna była pewna, że jej siostra podświadomie próbowała walczyć z rzuconym na nią urokiem, czego efektem były te wszystkie śmiechu warte wyrażenia. Tylko że księżniczce wcale nie było do śmiechu. Dzięki swojej zdolności wiedziała bowiem dużo więcej, niż sama byłaby w stanie wywnioskować – nieustanna, otumaniająca obecność róży sprawiła, że rzucone przez Rubena zaklęcie bardzo szybko zdominowało Elsę i stopiło się z jej umysłem, o czym świadczył coraz sensowniejszy, charakterystyczny dla królowej styl pisma. Sama walka tak ją jednak wycieńczyła, że Elsa leżała teraz w łóżku, zmożona kamiennym snem, podczas którego róża wciąż na nią oddziaływała, co Anna mogła doskonale zobaczyć, choć dałaby dużo, by tego nie widzieć. To, czego doświadczyła w ciągu ostatnich minut, było tak przytłaczająco obce, niezbadane i potężne, że nie mogła dłużej tego znieść. Odejdź, ''rozkazała w myślach swojej mocy, a cień magicznej hiperświadomości posłusznie opuścił jej szósty zmysł, powracając do swojej strażnicy, położonej gdzieś w niezbadanych zakamarkach umysłu. Od razu pożałowała swojej decyzji; czuła jak jej myśli, do tej pory trzymane w ryzach przez magicznego gościa, już ustawiają się na linii startu, w oczekiwaniu na komendę ''Panika!. Z tytanicznym trudem przywołała je do porządku. Histeria była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebowała. — Co robić, co robić… — mamrotała do siebie, chodząc z kąta w kąt i co chwila powstrzymując się przed złapaniem siostry za ramiona i wyrwaniem jej z kleszczy różanego snu. Zniszczenie ani przeniesienie kwiatu nie wchodziło w grę. Po pierwsze, kto wie, co stałoby się wtedy z Elsą, a po drugie, Anna za wszelką cenę pragnęła uniknąć konfrontacji z Rubenem. Najlepszym wyjściem było dać mu sądzić, że nikt niczego nie wie o jego magicznych praktykach. Odłożyła więc kwiat w dokładnie to samo miejsce i nakryła go pergaminami, by nie pozostał żaden ślad jej śledztwa. I bez swojej mocy rozumiała, że nie mogła już niczego powierzyć swojej siostrze, dopóki ta pozostawała pod kontrolą Rubena. Czyli jak długo?, ''zapytała z goryczą samą siebie, po czym posyłała Elsie pełne żalu spojrzenie i cichaczem wyszła z komnaty. Miała wrażenie, że wszystko w niej eksploduje, jeśli zaraz nie zacznie biec, ale pech chciał, że przed nią szła jedna ze służących i właśnie zapalała stojące przy ścianach lichtarze, więc Anna zmuszała się do statecznego kroku. Nagle wszyscy w tym zamku stali się w oczach księżniczki wspólnikami Rubena, obserwującymi każdy jej ruch. Odkłoniła się lekko służącej i normalnym krokiem (który tracił na zwyczajności, im więcej jej w niego wlewała) kontynuowała swój przemarsz, który wydawał się nie mieć końca, niczym noc zimowego przesilenia. W końcu dotarła jednak do właściwych drzwi i, gdy tylko zamknęła je za sobą, pozwoliła sobie na głębszy oddech. Spodziewała się, że teraz nastąpi szał, ale w środku czuła jedynie ssącą pustkę. Opadła na krzesło i zwinęła się w kulkę, podciągając kolana pod brodę. — Spokojnie, wszystko po kolei — powiedziała do siebie czułym szeptem. — Marszałek Arenhus zawsze powtarzał, że ludzie to dziwne istoty: mogą wierzyć w jabłka rosnące na świerku, ale zaczynają być sceptyczni dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy jabłko ze świerku spadnie im na głowę. Bo i Anna rzeczywiście z trudem mogła przekonać samą siebie, że sytuacja z różą wcale jej się nie przyśniła (chociaż bardzo tego chciała), podejrzenia wobec księcia Rubena okazały się prawdziwe, a sam Rubén naprawdę posiadał potężną moc magiczną i to znacznie silniejszą od mocy Elsy. — Spodziewałam się wichury, groza przyszła w powiewie… — westchnęła pustym głosem, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej opieszałości. Gdyby tylko zaczęła węszyć odrobinę wcześniej, może do niczego by nie doszło, ale nie, wolała tracić czas na bezowocne dyskusje z siostrą, która teraz leżała w magicznej śpiączce! Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i jęknęła przejmująco. Wiedziała, że wina była również po jej stronie, gdyż w głębi serca ona również wypierała zagrożenie, oszołomiona pięknem Iberii i gościnnością jej mieszkańców. Przypomniały jej się niezliczone partie szachów rozegranych na statku z admirałem Fredriksenem, podczas których gdy on wykonywał ruch, ona zwykle patrzyła w niebo, choć aż za dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z obecności szachownicy. Okazało się, że książę Rubén rozłożył figury i rozpoczął partię. Ona nie ustawiła nawet pionów, on – od razu ruszył królową. Kiedy emocje nieco opadły i księżniczka była zdolna spojrzeć na te wszystkie niezwykłe wydarzenia z nieco większym dystansem, w jej głowie, niczym krokusy na wiosnę, rozkwitły pytania: po co Rubén rzucił na jej siostrę urok, skoro nie mógł jej nawet tknąć? Co planował? Czy Mercedes i Alexander byli w to zamieszani? I jak to się stało, że ona o wszystkim się dowiedziała? Anna była świadoma, że na pierwsze trzy pytania nawet jej magiczna zdolność, choć wydawała się wszechwiedząca, rozłożyłaby ręce, ale odpowiedź na czwarte przyszła nagle, a jej oczywistość napełniła księżniczkę nadzieją – Rubén niczego nie zaniedbał. Zarówno ogłupiająca umysł róża jak i sam urok przygotowane były perfekcyjnie. Książę nie wiedział jednak nic o zdolnościach Anny, co potwierdzał fakt pozostawienia róży przy Elsie, choć na pewno był świadom, że księżniczka dowie się o jej istnieniu. Anna skoczyła na równe nogi, czując jak napełnia ją bojowy duch. Przypomniała sobie bowiem o jeszcze jednej osobie, która ostatnimi czasy czyniła zamęt, teraz, jak się okazało, całkiem słuszny. Admirał Fredriksen został pocałowany przez samą Królową Syren, o czym książę Rubén również nie mógł wiedzieć, gdyż wszyscy przybysze z Arendelle, pamiętni ostrzeżenia Esmeraldy, zachowali ten fakt dla siebie, choć nikt nie wydał wyraźnego rozkazu. Tymczasem, jak podejrzewała, skutki owego wyjątkowego pocałunku mogły doprowadzić do odnalezienia odpowiedzi na pierwsze trzy pytania, jakie zadała sobie Anna. Ona i kapitan gwardzistów byli dwiema anomaliami, błędami pomiaru, które musiały zapobiec niebezpiecznej, zupełnie nieznanej przyszłości. Wiedziała, że wystarczy choćby jeden, twardy dowód, by Elsa w świetle prawa mogła zerwać rozmowy i uciec stąd, więc Anna była gotowa wykopać go spod ziemi, gonić po całym kraju, a nawet sfabrykować, jeśli będzie trzeba. Nikt nie potraktowałby jej poważnie, gdyby przedstawiła magiczne dowody, a nawet jeśli, nie miałaby szans przemycić ich pod nosem Rubena. Nie, musiała poszukać czegoś bardziej namacalnego, jakiegoś podejrzanego wydarzenia z przeszłości, i wykorzystać go dla dobra wszystkich arendalskich dusz pod tym dachem. I po raz pierwszy miała nadzieję, że Rubén jej nie zawiedzie. * Choć noc nie zapadła jeszcze zupełnie, to gruba warstwa chmur skutecznie ją zastępowała, zamykając za ciężkimi, kłębiastymi kratami ostatnie światła dnia. W pałacu zrobiło się ciemno, cicho i sennie. Księżniczka, z wciąż szybko bijącym sercem, nie uległa jednak unoszącej się dookoła milczącej kołysance, która kłamała jak z nut, że wszyscy mogą spać spokojnie. Poczekała jeszcze pół godziny, dopóki nie ucichł dziedziniec, co oznaczało, że służący udali się na zasłużony spoczynek. Gdy nie docierały do niej już żadne ludzkie głosy, na palcach zakradła się do swojego łóżka, wyciągnęła spod niego zwiniętą bezładnie pelerynę i jednym zwinnym ruchem zarzuciła ją sobie na ramiona. Następnie otworzyła szafę, na dnie której, w samym kącie, leżała złamana w pół świeca – pamiątka po ostatniej eskapadzie. Anna ukryła ją za połą peleryny, zamknęła drzwi i pomknęła ku klamce. Wzięła głęboki wdech i już nieco uspokojona, wyjrzała na korytarz. Pusto. Naciągnęła kaptur na twarz i ruszyła na drugą ekspedycję, mając nadzieję, że zakończy się ona o wiele lepiej niż poprzednia. Szybko minęła pamiętną donicę z daktylowcem (na wszelki wypadek omijając ją szerokim łukiem) i skręciła w zupełnie nieznany sobie korytarz, z którego ostatniej nocy wychynął książę Rubén. Tym razem jednak nie było tu nikogo, a sam korytarz niczym nie różnił się od innych — był tak samo cichy i pięknie udekorowany jak pozostałe. Ruszyła żwawo przed siebie, zachowując jeszcze większą ostrożność niż ostatnio i przyrzekając sobie solennie, że jeśli jakimś cudem napotka gdzieś księcia Rubena, dla własnego i Elsy dobra nie będzie go śledzić. Nie napotkała jednak żywej duszy. Nogi zaprowadziły ją najpierw ku znajdującym się na samym końcu korytarza spiralnym schodom prawej wieży, a następnie na jej szczyt, gdzie stanęła przed potężnymi, wysokimi drzwiami, których dębowa powaga i żelazna stateczność zawiasów upewniły Annę, że znajdowała się za nimi pałacowa biblioteka. Szybko zapaliła knot świecy od jednej z pochodni wiszących na ścianie i nacisnęła potężną klamkę, modląc się, by drzwi okazały się otwarte. Ku jej ogromnej uldze zamek ustąpił lekko, a biblioteka zachęcająco uchyliła swe podwoje księżniczce. Anna czym prędzej wśliznęła się za próg i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Cisza stała się jeszcze bardziej przejmująca, jakby nawet zuchwałe wiatry hulające za oknami i bawiące się w berka na korytarzach obawiały się zmącić spokojny sen drzemiącej tu jakiejś nienazwanej, potężnej mocy. Księżniczka dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zorientowała się, że zupełnie wstrzymała oddech z wrażenia, lecz dopiero gdy ściągnęła kaptur i postąpiła kilka kroków do przodu, biblioteka ukazała jej się w całej swej królewskiej okazałości. Regały, uginające się od ksiąg, stały w równych, majestatycznych rzędach niczym godni strażnicy mądrości, jaką dźwigały na swych barkach. Bez namysłu weszła pomiędzy nie i natychmiast zewsząd otoczył ją zapach starego papieru. Gdyby tylko mogła, najchętniej zostałaby tu na zawsze w tej ciszy i, położywszy się na grubym dywanie, uginającym się pod jej stopami, wsłuchiwała bez końca w brzmienie unoszącej się wszędzie tej najsilniejszej z nieuzbrojonych potęg – wiedzy. Musiała jednak iść dalej, w końcu przyszła tu by znaleźć odpowiedź na choć jedno z wielu pytań, jakie zdążyły się namnożyć w jej głowie. Zanurzyła się więc głębiej pomiędzy półki, pokryte czcigodną siwizną kurzu, troskliwie pokrywającego śpiące, dawno nie czytane księgi niczym puchowa kołdra, chroniąc je do czasu, aż znów ktoś zechce po nie sięgnąć. Błądziła wśród nich zapamiętale, raz za razem zbliżając płomień świecy do grzbietów, by odczytać tytuły. Gdy dawała się choć na chwilę ponieść wyobraźni, zdawało jej się, że błądzi po nieskończonym labiryncie. W końcu jednak dotarła do ściany i przez wąskie okno dostrzegła, że wiatr w końcu przegnał chmury, zapalając na pogodnym niebie setki błyszczących gwiazd. Zawróciła ku głównemu przejściu, myśląc, że w tak ogromnej bibliotece przyjdzie jej szukać wskazówek do białego rana, gdy napiętą ciszę rozerwał przejmujący szelest, dochodzący z równoległego przejścia. Anna zamarła, bojąc się choćby zaczerpnąć oddech. W absolutnym milczeniu jakie zapanowało dookoła, usłyszała szybkie, ciche, ale nieostrożne kroki, które mógł stawiać tylko ktoś, komu zależało tylko na tym, by jak najszybciej się stąd wymknąć. Ciekawość, by dowiedzieć się kto poza nią myszkował tu o tak późnej porze, przezwyciężyła ogromny strach. Zgasiła świecę i ostrożnie zaczęła skradać się w kierunku, gdzie zniknął odgłos tajemniczych kroków. Już zupełnie zapomniała, że przecież obiecała sobie nikogo nie szpiegować. Tak bardzo zapamiętała się w tych brawurowych podchodach, że dudnienie jej serca zagłuszyło wszystkie pozostałe odgłosy. W końcu dotarła do miejsca, gdzie rozpoczęła poszukiwania i ostrożnie wyjrzała zza regału. Niczego nie dostrzegła, choć wytężała wzrok do granic możliwości. Nie wiedziała tylko czy ów fakt bardziej ją ucieszył, czy też przeraził, ale nim zdążyła zadecydować, na jej ramieniu zacisnęła się ciężka, męska dłoń. Wszystko w Annie wrzasnęło z przerażenia, a skumulowana kakofonia krzyków każdego z jej organów zebrała się w płucach i wydostała na zewnątrz tak gwałtownie, że wszystkie książki niemal pospadały z półek. Anna jakimś cudem nie straciła jednak głowy, a cała siła jej wrodzonej brawury, nie pytając o pozwolenie, błyskawicznie przeniosła się do łokcia i posłała go prosto w brzuch napastnika. Mężczyzna stracił oddech, jęknął przejmująco i puścił ramię księżniczki, której nagle jego głos wydał się dziwnie znajomy… podobnie jak krótkie blond włosy i strój królewskiego gwardzisty. — Kristoff? — wydusiła głosem wyższym o kilka oktaw. — Anna? — Kristoff z zaskoczenia aż zapomniał o znokautowanym żołądku. — Co ty tu robisz? — spytała, zniżając głos do szeptu, choć była niemal pewna, że jej wrzask musiał obudzić cały pałac. — Z admirałem źle się dzieje — oznajmił bez zbędnych wstępów Kristoff, rozcierając sobie brzuch. — Położył się spać bardzo wcześnie, ale nie zamknął oczu. Próbowaliśmy go budzić, bez skutku. Nagle zaczął szeptać pojedyncze słowa, coś jak „wróciłaś”, „prowadź” i „biblioteka”, zupełnie jakby ktoś go hipnotyzował. Zaprowadziłem go do doktora Lindberga, by nikt nie pomyślał, że kapitan zwariował, i całe szczęście, bo… — Kristoff zawiesił głos, jakby wspomnienia tego, co się wydarzyło, wciąż mocno go poruszały. — Bo zaczął zachowywać się jak opętany. Nagle zrywał się z łóżka i szedł w kierunku drzwi, by po chwili upaść bezwładnie na podłogę. Razem z doktorem zanosiliśmy go z powrotem chyba z sześć razy, zanim się uspokoił i znieruchomiał. Nie to jednak okazało się najdziwniejsze – jego oczy nieustannie zmieniały kolor na niebieski. Dlatego przyszedłem tutaj na własną rękę. Nie wiedziałem, czy znów coś cię nie zatrzyma... — A nie mogłeś dłużej czekać — dopowiedziała za niego Anna, gdy już wydostała zdolność logicznego myślenia spod ciężaru jego rewelacji. — Niestety, nie tylko ty przeżyłeś dziś koszmar... Opowiedziała mu szybko o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, oraz o swoich przemyśleniach i planach. Smutek i obawa natychmiast przyćmiły jej spojrzenie, którym uciekła na podłogę. — Będzie dobrze, nie jesteś w tym sama — Kristoff delikatnie dotknął jej policzka. Jak mogłaby w to nie wierzyć, gdy zapewniały ją o tym najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie, najdelikatniejszy uśmiech i najcudowniejszy głos? Widziała strach i niepewność w jego spojrzeniu, gdy dowiedział się o zaczarowaniu Elsy, ale natychmiast je ukrył. Nie chciał od nowa rozpędzić machiny paniki, którą dopiero co udało jej się zatrzymać. Choć była to już druga niepokojąca historia jaką przeżywał tego dnia, od razu odnalazł w sobie wystarczająco nadziei i siły do działania, by ofiarować je Annie, nie patrząc na siebie. Dokładnie w tym momencie, w ciemnej, zakurzonej bibliotece i z niebezpieczeństwem wiszącym nad ich głowami zdała sobie sprawę, że nie mogła kochać go mocniej. — Mam nadzieję — odpowiedziała cicho, a całe jej ciało zdawało się intensywnie przytakiwać, w jednej chwili pozbawione choćby cienia obaw, że mogłoby być inaczej. — Zuch dziewczyna — szepnął Kristoff, uśmiechając się szeroko i składając krótki pocałunek na czole Anny. — A teraz chodź, muszę ci coś pokazać. Księżniczka ujęła wyciągniętą dłoń chłopaka, który pewnie zaczął prowadzić ją wśród regałów na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. — Siedzę tutaj już prawie godzinę i właśnie miałem się temu przyjrzeć, gdy usłyszałem, że ktoś wchodzi do biblioteki. Wtedy ukryłem się szybko, myśląc, że to strażnicy pałacowi. Dlatego tak się zakradałem. Kristoff zaprowadził Annę prosto do ostatniego z przejść między regałami. To tam, na samym jego końcu, pod wysokim oknem, stał szeroki, drewniany pulpit, na którym leżała ogromna, opasła, oprawiona w skórę księga. Księżniczka, choć poświata gwiazd jedynie w niewielkim stopniu rozpraszała ciemności, natychmiast rozpoznała wytłoczony dawno temu na okładce herb Iberii. — Wiem, co to jest — szepnęła głosem drżącym z przejęcia. — Podobna znajduje się w skarbcu w Arendelle. To królewska księga rodowa! Anna znów usłyszała ten znajomy podszept swojej ciekawskiej natury, który podpowiadał jej, że jest bardzo blisko odkrycia czegoś ważnego. Szybko rozpięła więc klamrę i przy pomocy Kristoffa otworzyła księgę na pierwszej stronie. Jej przypuszczenia potwierdziły się – wiekowy, wyblakły już atrament, głosił pochyłym, starannym pismem i przepięknymi ornamentami: ''El libro de los Reyes y las Reinas de Iberia, desde el nacimiento de país, hasta el último día del mundo Madrid, Valencia, ''Cádiz**'' Co prawda ani Anna, ani Kristoff nie znali iberyjskiego, lecz następne strony księgi rozwiały wszelkie wątpliwości — imiona, daty i tytuły były zapisane starannie i równo, zupełnie jakby ich autor miał świadomość, że te słowa przetrwają wieki. Co kilka stron pojawiały się mapy, portrety lub życiorysy, przerywające niekończące się gałęzie, które odchodziły od każdego członka rodziny królewskiej, tworząc prawdziwy gąszcz. Anna pobieżnie przebiegała je wzrokiem, sugerując się datami i zatrzymując niecierpliwe spojrzenie jedynie na znajomych imionach. W końcu, gdy dotarła do połowy księgi, daty zaczęły stawać się coraz bliższe, aż wreszcie na szczycie jednej z całkowicie zapisanych stronic, ujrzała napis: Carlos Filip I de Iberia Musiał to być życiorys obecnego, pogrążonego w chorobie króla Iberii, co potwierdzał również brak daty końca panowania. Niestety nie było żadnego, choćby najmniejszego portretu, by mogła w końcu przekonać się na własne oczy, czy książę Rubén jest choć trochę podobny do swojego ojca. Anna odwróciła więc niechętnie kartkę i… zamarła, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Do tej pory, wszystkie stronice pozbawione były jakichkolwiek plam, przekreśleń czy nawet zagięć, lecz ta, na której król Carlos Filip rozpoczynał drzewo genealogiczne, była niemal doszczętnie spalona; czarne, poszarpane krawędzie kruszyły się i wzbijały leniwie w powietrze pod wpływem delikatnych podmuchów wiatru. Anna i Kristoff wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, po czym w tej samej chwili nachylili się nad księgą, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się tej niepokojącej zagadce. Jak się okazało, ogień nie zdołał strawić wszystkich imion, zupełnie jakby winowajca bardzo się spieszył. — Alexander Raúl. — Kristoff, posiadający iście sokoli wzrok, pierwszy dostrzegł stapiające się z półmrokiem, ocalałe imię. — I Mercedes — oznajmiła w skupieniu Anna, wbijając wytężone spojrzenie w miejsce, gdzie widniało imię królowej Iberii. — Widzisz coś jeszcze? — Nie — odparł po chwili namysłu Kristoff, nie kryjąc lekkiego zawodu. — Po co ktoś miałby palić księgę rodową? To przecież równoznaczne z obrazą majestatu, w niektórych państwach każe się to śmiercią... — zamyśliła się Anna, zachodząc w głowę, kim był sprawca i co tak desperacko pragnął ukryć, że odważył się zlekceważyć konsekwencje. — Komuś najwyraźniej bardzo zależało, by zniszczyć pamięć o czyimś istnieniu — stwierdził logicznie Kristoff, powracając do uważnej obserwacji księgi. Anna czuła się zawiedziona, choć przecież wizyta w bibliotece okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę – odnalazła podejrzany ślad występku. Wciąż jednak, zamiast konkretnych odpowiedzi, mnożyły się jedynie przypuszczenia, niczym kawałki nici wychodzące z jednej szpuli, gdyż nieznane, wrogie jej siły, noszące jedno imię – Rubén, co chwila ucinały wątek, jeśli tylko Anna za bardzo zbliżyła się do kłębka. — Chodźmy stąd, Kristoff. Jestem zmęczona — poprosiła cicho zrezygnowanym tonem, wyciągając dłoń ku swojej cudownej ostoi bezpieczeństwa. Kristoff nie zauważył jednak tego gestu, gdyż od kilku sekund intensywnie w coś się wpatrywał. — Spójrz tutaj — szepnął przejęty i wskazał palcem na lewą stronę kartki, dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie imion Mercedes i Alexandra. Anna nachyliła się nad księgą, lecz już bez poprzedniego entuzjazmu. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywała się w kartkę bez skutku, aż w końcu palec Kristoffa wskazał jej niemal niedostrzegalną, pierwszą literę imienia, tuż na granicy spalenizny – S. — S? — Ta jedna, samotna głoska zabrzmiała w ustach Anny jakoś obco i niemelodyjnie. — Znowu czyjeś drugie imię? — zapytał. — Nie, drugie imię księcia Rubena to Víctor… Nagle zamarła, łapiąc Kristoffa za rękę. — Co się stało? — zapytał, aż za dobrze znając tę minę, zwiastującą trzęsienie ziemi. — Jego imię! Nie ma go! — Ale czyje? — Księcia Rubena! Na pewno nie zrobił tego sam! A to oznacza… — Że w pałacu mieszka ktoś, kto nie życzy mu dobrze — dokończyli wspólnie, ale ze zgoła odmiennym poziomem entuzjazmu. — Ja na twoim miejscu bym się nie cieszył — stwierdził poważnie Kristoff, sprowadzając Annę z powrotem na ziemię. — Skąd wiesz, że ten ktoś jeszcze tu jest? Nie wiemy, kiedy księga została spalona, a chyba otwierają ją dość rzadko, bo leży na niej więcej kurzu, niż w stajni Svena... — Za niedługo będą musieli ją otworzyć. Królowa Mercedes jest w ciąży. — Więc na miejscu tej osoby dawno bym się stąd wyniósł, chyba że byłbym na tyle potężny, by nie musieć bać się ani kary śmierci, ani Rubena, ani szpiegujących księżniczek... — Dlaczego chcesz mnie zniechęcić? W końcu znaleźliśmy jakiś konkretny trop, a ty mówisz takie rzeczy?! — oburzyła się Anna, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc reakcji Kristoffa. — Nie chcę cię zniechęcać, jedynie proszę cię, byś była ostrożna! Ta gra robi się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna, niż nam się wydawało, a nie masz żadnego konkretnego tropu, tylko jego cień. Proszę, pamiętaj ostrzeżenia Bazaltara! — Kristoff położył dłonie na ramionach Anny i ścisnął je na tyle mocno, by poczuła, jak bardzo się o nią boi. — Jeśli jest nawet niewielka szansa, że ta osoba wciąż przebywa w pałacu, muszę dowiedzieć się za co nienawidzi księcia Rubena. Odkrycie tego może być naszą jedyną szansą na ucieczkę — wyjaśniła, starając odpowiednio wyważyć proporcje rozsądku i łagodności. — W takim razie, oby udało ci się ją znaleźć — westchnął Kristoff i zamknął księgę, wkładając w to dużo więcej siły, niż było trzeba. Wyszli z biblioteki na oświetlone pochodniami schody. Na początku musieli zmrużyć oczy przed ich blaskiem, lecz dzięki nim w końcu mogli ujrzeć siebie we wszystkich, najpiękniejszych szczegółach i upewnić się, że wciąż są cali i zdrowi, pomimo tylu niewyjaśnionych tajemnic dookoła. Będąc razem, księżniczka i jej gwardzista tworzyli najmniej podejrzaną parę z możliwych, więc nie musieli już przemykać cichaczem, ani się spieszyć. Obojgu przypomniały się niezliczone, kilkugodzinne spacery po lasach Arendelle, w czasie których nie grało roli czy coś opowiedzieli sobie raz, czy dziesięć razy, lub czy to samo miejsce odwiedzili zaledwie wczoraj, czy też tydzień temu. Jeszcze nie umieli jednak rozmawiać ze sobą krótkimi słowami, które dzięki zawartej w nich miłością przekazywały całe zdania, więc moment rozstania nastąpił zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. — Dziękuję — szepnęła Anna, z zarezerwowanym tylko dla Kristoffa uśmiechem. Blondyn jedynie ukłonił się dwornie, nie marnując słów na to, co właśnie mówiło jego szczere, intensywne spojrzenie. — I przepraszam za tego kuksańca — dodała, ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na miejscu, w które trafił jej łokieć. Kristoff ostrożnie ujął jej delikatną dłoń w ogrom swojej, i przesunął ją nieco wyżej, prosto na środek klatki piersiowej. Anna uśmiechnęła się czarująco, a jej policzki przybrały barwę młodych pąków róż. Szybko jednak spoważniała, widząc zmarszczone czoło ukochanego. — Będę uważać — obiecała, gładząc go po policzku, szorstkim od jednodniowego zarostu. — Wiem, tylko… pamiętaj, że nie musisz niczego nikomu udowadniać. Zwłaszcza Elsie. — Ale ja nie… — To nie jest licytacja na zasługi — wpadł jej w słowo, poważny jak nigdy. — Gdybym mógł, zaniósłbym cię na rękach do Arendelle, ale niestety mogę jedynie błagać cię, byś od tej pory rozważała kilka razy każdy swój następny krok. Anna wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, czując jak jego pełne miłości słowa uciszają wszystkie myśli, nie dając im szans na wątpliwości. Natychmiast odnalazły też spiskujących w kącie potrzebę sprawdzenia się, poczucie niedocenienia, brawurę i upór, jakie szykowały zamach stanu na serce Anny, gdy tylko zostanie sama, i zdemaskowały je brutalnie. Gdyby nie Kristoff, pewnie by im uległa, nieświadoma ich niszczycielskiego sojuszu. — Przysięgam, że będę ostrożna. A ty uważaj na siebie i na admirała. I koniecznie powiedz mu o wszystkim, ostatecznie jego sen okazał się niemalże proroczy. Staraj się nie wychodzić nocą i nie rób więcej takich nocnych wycieczek. Ktoś mógłby zacząć cię podejrzewać. To chyba tyle... obiecujesz? Obiecał tak szczerze, że policzki Anny zapłonęły, a serce znów zaczęło podskakiwać jak szalone, lecz tym razem do bezpiecznego, życiodajnego rytmu nadawanego mu przez złączone usta, a nie niepokojące podchody w ciemnościach. Gdy po kilkunastu skradzionych niebu sekundach w końcu musieli się rozstać, pomachała mu na pożegnanie, napełniona długo wyczekiwanym spokojem. Niezachwiana pewność, że on jest, zawsze o niej myśli i nigdy jej nie opuści, nie pozwalała jej się bać. Nie pomyślała jednak nawet przez moment, że bezgraniczna wiara w pewność przecież nie zawsze gwarantuje jej spełnienie. * — (nor.) Dobry Boże! ** — (hiszp.) Księga królów i królowych Iberii, od narodzin państwa aż do ostatniego dnia świata. Madryt, Walencja, Kadyks Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach